


Untitled Drabble

by kentucka



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drabble, Other, Post-Coital, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka/pseuds/kentucka





	Untitled Drabble

G disentangles himself from the pair on the bed after just 30 minutes of dozing. Searching for his shirt, he notices Sam tracking his movements with open appreciation. G pauses. "I think Deeks figured it out," he says calmly, as if this is the perfect moment to bring it up. Like it hasn't been nagging at him since he caught Deek's contemplative look.

Sam tilts his head and scratches at his neck briefly, but it is Kensi who replies with a rough voice, barely awake. "I think," she corrects softly, "that he's finally starting to understand."

G and Sam share an affectionate look over her head as she burrows back into the pillow, dropping off again already.


End file.
